


That Pedrazar Fic

by willowoak_walker



Series: That NMTD AU Series [1]
Category: nmtd
Genre: AU, F/M, How is Johnedick not a suggested tag?, M/M, Multi, This needs to be fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is being written as a series of asks to tumblr user all-round-great-bi. John takes Ursula to the Donaldson's family New Year's Barbeque, so he has to invite her friend Balthazar as well. That shouldn't be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pedro Needs This Conversation

Somehow, Balthazar ended up sitting on the sidelines of the Donaldsons' barbeque. John had gotten pulled into a conversation with his parents about how well the store was going. Balthazar pulled out his notebook and began scribbling some chords down. Maybe he could give the impression of crowds and talking with music. It would go well with those lyrics that he'd been working on last week.  
"Hello! You're John's friend Balthazar, right? I'm his brother, Pedro. It's nice to meet you."  
"Uh," Balthazar managed, "Yes, I am Balthazar," And why didn't John mention that his big brother was cute? "It's nice to meet you, too." Pedro smiled, and shook his hand happily.  
"I've actually heard a lot about you," Pedro said, "You and Ursula both. All good things, I assure you. Which is impressive, given John."  
"He is a bit of a cynic, isn't he?" Balthazar said, and wished for an instrument. "I get the impression that you are one of the few reasons he has any faith in humanity."  
Pedro looked as if Balthazar had hit him on the head with a brick. He stammered for a moment.  
"Well," he said, "I guess I have managed to be a decent big brother after all." He didn't look as if he really believed it.  
"He did say you two had a lot of issues, but he seemed to think they were over. He keeps calling you an 'all 'round great bi', even, which is..." Balthazar started to trail off. He wasn't sure where he'd been going with that. But Pedro was laughing, so that was alright.

***

"Oh! It's official," Pedro said when he could breath again, "John is not allowed to spend time with Benedick. They come up with things like that." Balthazar still looked nervous. Pedro really ought to make sure John's boyfriend(?) was comfortable. It was his fraternal duty. "Hey, did you know that John used to play the guitar?"  
Balthazar shook his head. "No..."  
"We've still got it around somewhere. He only played it for like, a month, but we never got rid of it. C'mon!" He held out a hand. Balthazar's hand was slender and callused in places Pedro hadn't expected. He could see the appeal. "I think it was supposed to be therapeutic, or something, when he got into Messina High. It was not a lasting thing, but I'm pretty sure there were extra strings, so." Pedro shook his head. "I'm babbling, sorry. I was wondering if you could tell me if it was still a functional guitar. It's just been sitting around for years." He held the back door of the house open, and waved Balthazar inside.

***

The Donaldsons' house wasn't at all like John's apartment. That was Balthazar's first thought. The second was that Pedro looked really good in tight pants. The third was that he hadn't answered the question. "It really depends on how it was stored, but it should still be playable." He doubted it was a very good guitar in the first place.  
"Cool!" Pedro said, "It's in John's closet, I saw it when Mom sent me looking for nice shoes. I don't see what's wrong with mine, though." Balthazar didn't, either.

John's room was an abomination. Balthazar stopped in the doorway and stared.  
"I know, right?" Pedro said, "The kitsch. Mom didn't like John's decor. I still think that the dry flowers are an overreaction. Guitar!" He headed to the closet. "My room is more intact," he called over his shoulder. Or at least that was what it sounded like. Balthazar came over to help. "Mom thought the pride flag look was cute. It's really not fair to John. I usually end up sleeping in here. Aha! Guitar."  
Balthazar sat on the bed that was allegedly John's to investigate the guitar. It was totally out of tune, and not great quality, but it wasn't too bad. Could hold tuning, at least. He played a few chords, just to test it. It seemed natural to play the progression he'd been working on, just to try that out, but then he just had to keep going. And there seemed to be a love song try to put itself together in his mind. He'd have to sit down and work the lyrics out later. Something about holding hands?

***

Apparently the guitar was alright. Pedro wasn't, though. He was not allowed to steal John's people. That was the only hard and fast rule to come out of the whole Claudio mess in year twelve. NO STEALING FROM JOHN. But the way Balthazar bent over the guitar, cradling it as if it were precious and fragile, or perhaps as if he was. Oh, it was tempting. Pedro wanted to wrap him in blankets and protect him from the world. And then he started to play. Oh dear god, John was a lucky man.

***

John really wished that Ursula was there with her camera. This was hysterical. Or adorable, or something. Pedro was clinging to the door of the guest room, nearly white-knuckled with fascination. Balthazar was playing guitar. Improvising. John hadn't really expected this. But he could work with it, oh yes. Time for big brother to pull out of his ten year funk. It had never been Pedro's fault the parents loved him more. And Balthazar was JUST Pedro's type. And vice versa, fortunately.  
John tapped Pedro on the shoulder. "Thanks for finding Balthazar an instrument," he said to his brother's strangely guilty face, "Ursula wants to film him playing again."  
"Again?" Balthazar asked, coming over to the Donaldsons, "She's been doing that a lot. I'd have thought she got enough footage from the shop."  
"Different audience, different responses," John said, "Besides, I want to Pedro's face on film."  
"Hey!" Pedro said, "I'm not... I don't -- John!" John snorted, and lead them back outside.

***

Even Ursula couldn't make Balthazar play on the deck. Ursula didn't live here. It wasn't her party. The bench in the garden Pedro pointed out was alright, though. He could play there without disturbing anyone who preferred not to hear. And John could just stop smirking like that. He was a dick.  
"Right," Balthazar said, "Any requests?" Ursula shook her head, and Pedro spread his hands in bafflement.  
"Play 'Hopes and Dreams'" John instructed, "I think it's suitable." He was such a dick.

***

Pedro had thought, from Balthazar's expression, that 'Hopes and Dreams' was unfinished, or not ready, or something. But it sounded ready to him. Not that he was a professional, or anything, but this sounded practiced. Polished. Fabulous. And then Balthazar started singing. Unfair.  
 _"I wouldn't says I'm waiting for a hero,_  
 _'cause all my dreams are things that I can do._  
 _But still I've had enough of longing,_  
 _more unrequited love is more than I can do."_  
John was smirking. Of course he was.

***

'Hopes and Dreams' was moving into its final chorus, and Balthazar had to change songs and he had the BEST idea. Key of E minor, yes.  
 _"They gave me nothing, they gave you it all,_  
 _I got your scraps and I ate in the hall,_  
 _you got the glory, and I got the pain,_  
 _I don't want to do that again."_  
1-2-3-1-2-3  
 _"It's really astounding how much you have learned,_  
 _in pain and in anger are true wisdom earned,_  
 _it isn't your fault, I don't blame you at all,_  
 _but you got to rise from my fall."_  
1-2-3-1-2-3

***

John hadn't realised he'd pushed Balthazar that far. Balthazar played 'Hopes and Dreams' in gigs all the time. He'd asked if he could play 'Glory' in public, too, and John had said yes, but -- in front of Pedro. Who looked just as struck as he felt.  
 _"I wasn't perfect, and you had it all,_  
 _spring time and summer, winter and fall,_  
 _you got the glory and I got the pain,_  
 _I might even do it again."_  
Pedro tore himself out of his horrified trance and turned to run away. John grabbed his wrist. He mustn't leave.  
"Listen, Pedro," John said, "It's NOT your fault. You were just a kid, and they fucked you over just as bad as they did me. You're the best fucking big brother I could have, and you need to get over this stupid guilt complex thing you've got." Pedro gaped at him for a minute, and then gestured vaguely at the horrified Balthazar.  
"I'm still -- I still -- I keep fucking your shit up! Mom's still using me to attack you, and I keep -- I keep -- you deserve good things of your own!" What. What the hell did he mean by that?

***

John still didn't get it. That was obvious. He looked as if he had no idea what Pedro was on about.  
"Dammit, John!" Pedro snarled, "I'm attracted to your boyfriend!"  
"John's got a boyfriend?" Balthazar and a decamera'd Ursula asked in near unison. Pedro had forgotten they were there. He buried his face in the hand John wasn't hanging on to. "Oh, no," he moaned.  
"Yeah, this is worse than that time with Beatrice," John said unsympathetically, "You are an idiot. I don't have a boyfriend, Pedro."

***

This had to be mortifying for poor Pedro. Balthazar really should have thought before he started playing 'Glory' IN FRONT OF JOHN'S BROTHER. And what was this about John having a boyfriend? Oh, so John didn't have a boyfriend. Why had Pedro thought he did?  
Struck by a sudden thought, Balthazar checked on Ursula, but her camera was safely back in the bag. The people physically present were really audience enough. And no audience would have been better.  
Pedro must really need this conversation.

***

John was pushing him back toward the bench. Pedro sat down, and stared up at his brother. John ran an exasperated hand through his hair.  
"Look, Pedro, you aren't responsible for what Mom does. As for stealing my friends -- if you can pull that off, they clearly weren't that good at being friends to start with. I've got my life now. It isn't in this house, but there isn't any way you can take it away from me. I'm fine, Pedro." Balthazar began rubbing Pedro's back as he tried to take this in.

***

Balthazar rubbed Pedro's shoulders. This sucked. He just wanted to take Pedro home, feed him chocolate, and tell him everything would be alright. Pedro was taking deep, slow, shuddering breaths. John looked as if he had a headache. Ursula looked as if she was afraid she might break something if she moved.  
"I don't know what to say to that," Pedro said finally.  
"I'm not sure there's anything TO say," John said.  
"Time to go home?" Ursula suggested, "This is public." Balthazar nodded.  
It took them longer than that to get out, of course. There were goodbyes to be said, after Pedro got himself composed again, and the travel methods to be worked out. Pedro had apparently been staying at his parents, but he got in John's car as they left. John dropped Balthazar and Ursula off at their building, and then headed off toward his own. It was only as the car turned the corner that Balthazar realized he'd ended up with the guitar.  
"I don't think," Ursula said, "that they'll mind."


	2. John's Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's store was supposed to be a bookstore, but now he has a piano.

John's store was supposed to be a bookstore.  
New and used.  
In fact, he still sold books.  
But that didn't explain why he was getting an upright piano. It would take a good ten minutes to explain the piano, and he'd never managed to get Anne and Dad to understand.  
It was probably why Pedro thought he was dating Balthazar. After all, that was the sort of thing Pedro would do for a boyfriend.  
John didn't think it was the sort of the thing he would do, but he didn't have a boyfriend.  
Just a piano.  
John had a piano.  
He poked a key.  
It made a noise. Well, that was helpful.  
Balthazar was probably going to tell him it was horribly out of tune, or something. He turned around to ask Verges, behind the cafe counter, if her kazoo skills extended to piano, but the doorbell tinkled before he could start to speak. A customer? Or no, Pedro. Pedro!  
"Just the person I wanted to see. Can you tell me if this piano is properly tuned?" Pedro shrugged, but obediently sat down and began playing scales.  
John glanced at his watch. 10 to 4. Balthazar would be in shortly. Time to set up his version of the Love Gods shenanigans. But without the fishing metaphor.  
"Would you play a song or two?" he asked Pedro, "Just to set the mood? I need to put the new books out before I can talk."  
He whisked himself moodily away before his brother could answer, but promising musical noises reached him as he got out the box cutter. Now, if he could delay putting out the soccer books until after Pedro left...

***

Balthazar opened the door to John's store. Someone was playing the piano.  
Since when did John have piano? And who was playing? He didn't recognize the style.  
John was behind the bookstore counter. Balthazar waved at him, and headed into the cafe.  
Oh! It was Pedro.  
He was actually fairly good. Not professional, of course. 

Balthazar hadn't seen him here before. Which was a bit odd, now he thought about it.  
John and Pedro should probably spend more time together, if New Year's was indicative.

***

Pedro was trying to play "The Way You Look Tonight" but he kept getting muddled. He gave up on his third attempt to play the same chord progression, and ran his hands through his hair.  
Hands appeared on the keyboard and played the progression correctly. Pedro blinked, and twisted around to look at the person who'd just reached over his shoulders. It was Balthazar.  
Well, damn. Way to make a fool of yourself in front of the professional. The really cute professional.  
"Thanks," he said sheepishly.

***

"Any time," Balthazar said, "That's the tricky bit, isn't it?"  
He reflexively tried to continue playing, and then ran into Pedro's shoulders. "Sorry."  
"No, no that's alright," Pedro said, and stood up, "I should let you have the piano, John just wanted to know if it was in tune."  
Now Balthazar's position was even more awkward. It seemed like some strange mockery of a hug. He dropped his hands.  
"Oh!" he said, "I ended up with your guitar." Pedro looked befuddled.  
"It's John's guitar," he said.

***  
"John said it was your guitar," Balthazar said.  
Pedro looked at him in puzzlement. And, wow, this was an awkward position. Standing and staring at each other across the piano bench.  
"Well, if neither of us wants it, I don't see why you shouldn't keep it?" Pedro offered hesitantly, "It was just sitting around, you know?"  
He worked his away around the piano bench, awkwardly. "I'm sure you have better instruments, though." Wow, Pedro. He was really batting a thousand tonight. Today.  
"Uh... sorry."

***

"Sorry for what?" Balthazar asked, "Nothing to be sorry for." Pedro seemed as uncomfortable as he felt.  
"I, uh, I should have thought before playing that song at New Year's. I didn't mean to hit a touchy subject. John was just being a dick..." he trailed off and stared at his feet. "No, no, it's fine." Pedro said, "John and I have really been needing that conversation. It was good to get it out in the open. No harm done, okay? Besides, it was pretty cool. I'd kind of like to hear it again."

***

Wow, Pedro thought, now I sound narcissistic. Asking him to play the song that's kind of about me is totally normal and not at all weird. But Balthazar was nodding as if it totally was and sitting down on the piano bench.  
"I write songs about everything," he was saying, "And John was talking about his childhood, so, uh, Glory happened. That's what it's called. The song."  
Pedro nodded.  
Yeah.  
Balthazar started to play, and, if anything, he was even better on piano.  
... His sweater was too big.

***

_"They loved you better, and made sure I knew,_  
 _and it wasn't your fault, but I had to blame you._  
 _'Cause they gave me nothing, but you got it all..."_  
John blinked, and looked up from his boxes to the other side of the store. Balthazar was playing 'Glory' in front of Pedro. TO Pedro.  
"My brother," John muttered to himself, "Has no middle gears." Ignoring things or plunging into them, fft. Or maybe he thought he was flirting. Given Balthazar, that might actually work. Well, good luck to them.

***

"Mind you," Balthazar said, looking up from the piano as the last chord faded, "That's not meant to be an accurate representation of John's experience. I took artistic liberties." And Pedro had listened to the whole song, so no doubt he knew.  
He looked a lot better than he had on New Year's. The talk with John must have been really cathartic.   
Or maybe his parents' house was bad for his mental health. That wouldn't have surprised Balthazar in the slightest. They hadn't been very good for John.

***

"It's very good," Pedro said, "And I don't think art is meant to be accurate, in a, hm, historical sense. Uh, if you'd represented John's experience perfectly accurately, it would have been harder for other people to empathize with it."  
He scratched his head. Balthazar was watching him startling intensity.  
"You see what I mean?"  
Balthazar nodded, and said, "I'm glad you aren't offended."  
"Offended?" Pedro sputtered, "As if! It -- I'm really glad you could do that for John." And for me.

***

Balthazar blinked.  
"Uh." he said. Which was not very articulate,but what was he supposed to say to that?  
"Thanks?" His left hand, still on the keyboard, played an A.  
He couldn't talk any more. Probably, by the time he was done with the next song, Pedro would have gone to talk to John about whatever had brought him here.  
Balthazar played the intro to the Mumford and Sons' "Sigh no More". He wasn't performing, so he could play covers.  
 _"Serve God, love me, and mend -"_  
-This might have been a mistake.

***

Was that a hint? Or maybe Balthazar just liked Mumford and Sons.  
In any case, it was beautiful.  
And Pedro had one more thing to ask. He'd stay till the song ended. And if he was kind of staring at the musician's hands as he listened to the music, well, Balthazar was too wrapped up in his playing to notice.  
When he drew the song to a close, he seemed about to start another one.  
Pedro was sorry to interrupt.  
"Excuse me," he said, "But are you free on Thursday night?" And if not, he thought, when?

***

But Pedro hadn't left. There he was, still, and Balthazar had no idea what he wanted.  
"Are you free on Thursday night?" Pedro asked, and maybe that actually clarified matters.  
"When Thursday night?" Balthazar asked. "I have a gig at nine in the Rathskeller."  
Pedro nodded, as if he'd expected something like that. Perhaps he had.  
"Would you like to have dinner with me at six or so?" Pedro asked, "The Indian place round the corner is supposed to be good."  
Wait, hold on, was Pedro asking him out?

***

Balthazar looked baffled. It couldn't possibly be the first time someone had asked him out, could it? No, of course not. He was an adult. He must just not have been expecting it.  
"Are you asking me out?" Balthazar asked. Pedro nodded.  
"Are you interested?"  
Balthazar ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up like an anime character's.  
"Yeah," he took a deep breath, "Yeah, sure. I'd like that. Six at the Indian place on Market street?" Pedro grinned.  
"Yeah," he said, "and thanks."


	3. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> other possible title: The one where everyone try to psychoanalyze their friends because the author went too fast for symself

John's phone had been buzzing at him all morning, and he'd been ignoring.   
It was Pedro. Or maybe Balthazar.   
They were both freaking out about their impending date. It had been adorable for the first few days, but now it was just frustrating.   
But when John gave up and checked his phone, it was actually Benedick.   
Or at least that was what he assumed Beatrice had meant when she made one of his contacts read "British Nonsense".   
He really needed to keep those two out of his phone.   
What on Earth did Ben want?  
John's attention, apparently.   
_'Johnny boy, your brother is freaking out. This is not his first date. He is not 14. What is wrong with him? Who is this human?'_  
And then, five minutes later, _'Pedro is dating BALTHAZAR? as in SHAN Balthazar?'._  
John sighed, and hit "Reply". _'Yes, Shan-Balthazar. Do we know any others? P.'s been freaking out all week.'_  
The other text was from Balthazar but said only, _'Not in till 5. Recording.'_ John smirked. That should settle his nerves.

The next text from Benedick came in as John was ringing out a Fifth Year's Pratchett. He finished before answering it.  
 _'Does P. know Balthy is Shan? He keeps going on about glory or smthin. And being a musical professional???'_  
John sighed. _'I have no idea, but it took him two meetings. He's really into Balth.'_  
Benedick's reply to that caught him with his head under the desk, and he swore as he hit it. _'2 Meetings? and B. ACCEPTED???? WTF!'_  
He had to admit, Benedick had a point. For once.  
Balthazar wasn't dressed for his gig when he came into John's store at 5.   
He taught the kid with the ukelele chords as if it were just a normal day.   
John could almost believe that he'd forgotten about his date, except that he kept looking up when the doorbell rang.   
_'Is B. there yet?'_ Benedick texted him at 5 to 5, _'Is he ok?'_   
_'He looks fine'_ John texted back _'not even in Shanmode. How's P?'_   
_'Freaking out'_ Benedick said unhelpfully.   
This was backwards. Balthazar should be the stressed one.

Alright, maybe Balthazar was a little stressed. He came over and asked John to make sure he looked presentable at 5 till 6.   
"I'm just going to dinner in this," he said, "I'll change before my gig. But I ..." He shook his head.  
"Want to have a good time?" John offered, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just don't mention Dy Lutez."  
It took Balthazar a long puzzled moment to recognize the reference, but he snorted when he did, and left the store with a smile.   
_'Coast clear'_ John texted Benedick.

Benedick arrived last, as usual.   
"Alright!" He said, "Time for a pow-wow!"   
"We are NOT" John retorted, "having a pow-wow in my store."   
"Sorry," Benedick said, "Time for a culturally appropriate meeting! Better?"  
John nodded. "Just let me flip the sign." When he got back, Beatrice and Benedick were sitting on the same chair, with Hero next to them, and Ursula was persuading Verges to leave the next chair for Dogberry. John moved his mug of coffee to the table, "Let the meeting come to order."  
"What the hell is wrong with Balthazar?" Beatrice asked.   
"What the hell is wrong with Pedro?" Benedick added.   
"Actually," Ursula said, "I might have an idea about that." Everyone looked intently at her. (Except Dogberry, who looked intently at Verges.) "Pedro knows that Balthazar met John first, right?" John nodded. "And 'Glory' makes it really clear that he's heard your side of the story."   
"Oh!" John said, "He knows. So Pedro doesn't have to be afraid he finds out, because he knows already!"  
"So," Benedick said, "If that is what's going on in Pedro's head, do we need to worry?"   
There was a pause while everyone thought about it.   
"I don't think so," Beatrice said, running her fingers through Benedick's hair. "That actually sounds like a pretty healthy thing for him to be thinking. Not that I'm a psychiatrist, or anything." John snorted at that.   
"Does the 'he knows, he forgives,' theory hold water?" he asked, "It would be cool if it did." There was a pause, while everyone considered it. Then nods.  
"Okay!" Beatrice said, "We have a working theory for Pedro. What about Balthazar?"   
"He seemed quite calm this afternoon," John offered, "after an extra recording session. But this is the first date he's gone on in as long as I've known him." He looked at Ursula.   
"Uh," Verges said unexpectedly, "Pedro's not a really big fan of Shan, certainty?"  
Dogberry started saying things, which John, after some thought, decided meant something like, "Pedro likes Balthazar, not Shan, so that's okay."  
"Dogberry's got a point," Ursula said, "Balthy came here to get away from all the trappings of being a famous musician. And overly-affectionate fandoms are part of being a famous musician. So he couldn't date anyone he met at a gig, right?"   
"Wait," Beatrice put in, "Where did he meet Pedro?"   
"At the Donaldson's New Year's party," Benedick said, "In Pedro's space."   
"But Pedro DOES like his music," John said, "He is a fan of Balthazar's."   
"But that's not why he knows Balthazar," Ursula retorted.  
Hero nodded. "It really matters how you know someone," she said. John looked at her warily. That sounded like the voice of personal experience. Beatrice and Benedick disentangled themselves enough to pat her knees.   
"Trouble with Claudio?" John ventured gently. Hero nodded again, and took Beatrice's hand.   
"I shouldn't have tried to date him again," she said, "I just can't really trust him." Dogberry patted her shoulder, and Verges offered coffee. John went looking for the blanket.

***

t was nearing 8. Pedro glanced at Balthazar.   
"When do you have to go get ready for your gig?" Balthazar licked his icecream and considered the question.   
"Bout 8:20. So I should start heading toward the Rathskellar soon. Walk with me?" Pedro squeezed Balthazar's shoulders.   
"It would be my pleasure. I still think your opinion of the newest Star Trek movie is dead wrong, though."   
"Spock was totally in character!" Balthazar protested. The continued to argue about it as the walked out of the park.


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Johnedick chapter. Alternately, The One With The Bath.

John had been planning on spending Valentine's Day with Hero for the eighth year running. That much of his plan was going well, but she seemed to have turned traitor. John had thought he could depend on Hero to not enthuse about men, but she kept talking about how clever Benedick was being. Apparently it was a really good video game.  
Okay, now he knew. This definitely did not explain why Benedick had given him chocolate.  
John glared at the radio, which was playing Shan's "Heartwhole" again.  
It was a glarey sort of day.  
Pedro had a football game, and was busy all day. Balthazar had gone off to do recording. Hero was babbling. Verges and Dogberry were being coupley in the way they had which was only recognizable if you actually knew them. Benedick had given John chocolate and then vanished, and Beatrice was doing a report on local businesses using Ursula's footage.  
John hated Valentine's Day.  
So much allosexuality!  
And so many kids coming in with sticky hands to touch the books.  
And when the store finally FINALLY closed, John's plan to go off and hide under his bed from all of this nonsense was foiled by a horde of his so-called friends demanding that he come round to Ben's place for sushi.  
John gave them his best "are you sure I am the EX leader of team evil" glare, but no-one quailed.  
"You can leave right after you eat," Balthazar promised, "But you do need to eat, and if we let you go straight home, you won't."  
"I don't go straight anywhere," John snarled, "I'm ACE."

Benedick's apartment was not covered in hearts. This was an improvement.  
John sat quietly on the sofa and ate his sushi. The rest crowded around the table in the kitchen, and tried to get Hero to make cookies.  
Benedick extracted himself from the crush and came over to lean against the livingroom wall."Feeling better?" He asked mildly.  
"I hate Valentine's Day." John spat, "sex and romance are not the same thing."  
"I know," Benedick said, "I'm panromantic, but heterosexual. It's very different."  
John blinked. "Oh. Hooray for romantic desire being different from sexual desire."  
Benedick grinned, and they clinked their glasses in an ironic toast.  
"This is good sushi," John said eventually. This was awkward.  
"Thanks." Benedick smirked. "Any time." They ate in silence for another few minutes, as the people in the kitchen argued, and boy, a silent Benedick was strange.  
"So," John said finally, "killed any birds lately?"  
Benedick cackled. "OOh, Johnny boy, you have no idea !" That was better.

John looked up from his (mercifully round) cookie to find Benedick staring at him.  
"You look like you need to talk, Johnny," Benedick said, "Why are you so out of measure sad?"  
John glared, and went back to his cookie.  
"Nope," Benedick said, "No dodging, we are going to the bath." And he grabbed John's hand and began pulling in the direction of the master bedroom.  
"What?" John said, "No, Benedick, I am not vlogging in your bath."  
"Alright," Benedick said, "No camera. Yes bath, though. Tradition!"  
"Vlogging in the bath is a terrible tradition, Benedick," John insisted. Benedick kept pulling, so he went along rather than be dragged across the carpet. "This reminds me of when I was 14."  
Benedick let go and backed up. "Sorry, sorry," he said. John blinked.  
"Oh, not in a bad way," he said. Benedick smiled, and started walking him toward the bath again.  
"I didn't know there was a not bad way to remind you of being 14," he said, "It was a very eventful year."  
"Yes," John sighed, "It was. Why are you dragging me to the bath, Benedick?"  
"You have been moping around for the past three weeks and haven't done anything about it," Benedick said, "It is time for an intervention."  
"I have a seratonin imbalance, Benedick," John sighed, "I am always moping."  
"Okay, no, John, that is not how serationin imbalances work, and also, you have been moping differently. Now do you want to talk about it in the bath, or shall I make guesses in the middle of the living room?" _Fine._ John thought.  
"Okay," John said, and got into the bath, "look, I'm in the bath. Are you satisfied?"  
Benedick closed the bathroom door and sat on the lid of the toilet. "What about Pedro dating Balthy makes you uncomfortable?" he asked.  
John shook his head. "That's not it. I'm not -- it's a little weird thinking Balthy has a sex drive, that's all. I had him pegged as an ace bro."  
Benedick nodded. "Yeah, I think it was part of his anti-Shanness. Like, Shan was all the sex appeal." John made a gagging face.  
"I mean, it's good to see Balthy figuring out who he is when he's not on stage, but I have to wonder about Hero." John hit the side of the bath gently.  
"I don't follow," Benedick said, puzzled. "What about Hero?"  
"I didn't mean to get her at all, you know." John said, and ran his hands through his hair. "But Pedro's healing, and Hero is still -- it's like I stumped her growth or something, and I don't know how to make it right." He dropped his head back against the wall. "I can't FIX it."  
"Why," Benedick asked, "Do you need to FIX Hero?" John stared at him for a moment.  
"Wait," he said, "Is this whole sitting in a bath thing actually working?"  
Benedick shrugged. "It's sufficiently weird that your brain kind of goes 'Of course I can think things I don't think about, I' sitting in a bath!' Or at least that's my theory."  
John thought about it.  
"OOkay. What do you mean why do I need to FIX Hero? I broke her, didn't I? Wait." John glared at the ceiling. "Fixing her wouldn't help."  
He sat in the bath for a silent moment.  
"I don't like it," John said.  
"You don't like what?" Benedick asked.  
"I owe her SOMETHING," John said, "Don't I?"  
"Why?" Benedick said. John opened his mouth, and shut it again. He sat up, propping his elbows on his knees. He stared at the tap.  
"I'm her friend," he said finally, "and friends take care of each other."  
"Yup," Benedick said, "and that's it." John looked up at him. "All you owe her is your friendship and support. Which is hard enough, trust me."  
"I know," John said, and smiled wryly.  
"Look," he added, "Are we done in the bath? Cause this is absurd."  
"Yeah," Benedick said, "That's kind of the point. I mean, I've got a thing to say to you. Um." He looked at the floor and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Does this have anything to do with suddenly chocolate?" John asked, "Because that was, well, sudden."  
"You know Bea and I do polyamory?" Benedick asked, "Like, I have partners she doesn't and vice versa?"  
"Yes?" John said, and started climbing out of the bath, "Why?"

***

Benedick offered John a steadying hand as John stepped out onto the slippery bathroom floor.  
"You are oblivious," he said fondly, "Would you like to go out with me?" At John's expression, he added, "In a romantic and non-sexual manner." John stared at him. "I mean, I really like you, and it would be really cool if we could, like, snuggle or something." God, this was even worse then Benedick had expected.  
"Yeah," John said, "I would like that too." He was smiling his most baffled smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends That Pedrazar Fic. Stay tuned for the thrilling sequel: The Sequel To That Pedrazar Fic.


End file.
